


Picnicking

by Cookis167



Series: 30 Day Challenge: OTP Version [4]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Hanging Out, Late at Night, Picnics, Spring, Sunsets, True Colors Branch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookis167/pseuds/Cookis167
Summary: Queen Poppy tries to spend a day with Branch on a picnic.
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Series: 30 Day Challenge: OTP Version [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770454
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Picnicking

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before Trolls World Tour, Branch is in his blue color (duh)

It was a bright sunny in Troll Village. Spring already started a few weeks ago, almost everyone loved a day for picnicking.

Branch, however, hasn't got a single idea about picnicking. He never had one in his childhood, not even his days as a gray Troll.

Poppy, on the other hand, loves having picnics with her dad. It reminds her of the lovely days she used to spend with her mom, under the purple tree. It was their special spot.

They both lost their loved ones to the Bergens. But now, everything has changed. The Bergens were now their friends, Branch had his True Colors back and they found the real purpose of happiness.

That day, Poppy was planning to have a special picnic with Branch. It was clear to her that he loved her, but she thought it was in a song instead of his true feelings.

"Maybe, I should visit him..." she thought. And that was her next task. She went to the mirror and fixed her hair properly. She straightened her crown and left her pod.

Queens like her wouldn't just go out there and act royal but Poppy wasn't those kinds of queens. She was a little naive sometimes, but everybody else thinks that it's just a part of her.

At last, she was at Branch's bunker. That same bunker that he built himself during his gray days. Poppy noticed that it never changed, even a single redesign won't help.

"Here goes..." she said and knocked three times. Suddenly, the "GO AWAY!" mat opened and Branch was looking up to her.

"If you're going to invite me to your parties, I'm not coming," he said with an annoyed tone. Make a note, he still isn't ready for parties.

"Well, Branch. It's a little different. I was wondering if you could go to the picnic with me? Dad is very busy with his own hobby, so I've thought that if you are interested?" she asked.

Hearing that, Branch felt a little blush running towards his face. He tried to say it but came out with a stutter. "I-I'd love too, P-Poppy.

"Great! Meet me in the purple tree. But if there's many, find me!" she happily replied and scurried back to the village.

Branch laughed a little bit and prepared something for later. He would love to call it a date, but then again, it's just Poppy inviting him to hangout.

Time skip~

It was almost sunset. Poppy was waiting at the purple tree for Branch to come. She started to think if he was really coming or he was just joking around.

But then, she could hear that stutter in her head. His voice ringing out to her, she sighed happily.

Then her eyes are covered by someone's hands. "Guess who!" said a happy tone.

She smirked a smile, she already knew who he was. "Braaanch, is that you?"

Branch removed his hands and turned his head to the side with his eyes meet Poppy's. They both laughed and plumped down at the blanket.

"I can't believe you came! I always thought you can't make it," Poppy said.

"Who's says I can't?" he laughed and stood up for a moment. Poppy looked at him as he stares into the sky to look at the stars.

"Well, now that you're here, can we start our picnic?" asked Poppy. "Of course, Pops!" he exclaimed.

With that response, Poppy blushed. For the rest of that night, they were laughing and eating and sharing stories.

After minutes had passed, Poppy looked tired. She rested her head on Branch's shoulder, making the latter blush.

He decided to carry her back to her pod. When they both got there, Branch placed Poppy on her bed and left, but not before he kissed her on the forehead. Poppy smiled in her sleep.

"Good night, Queen Poppy. I'll see you tomorrow," he quietly said and went back to his bunker. He went to bed too and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this was written before the sequel came out.


End file.
